


Pack Mentality

by Drawinganimemaster



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: If it were up to Amethyst, they would call themselves The Beach City Protectors.Good thing it's not.





	Pack Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I have a lot of stories I need to finish and update but I couldn’t get this idea out of my head. It’s kind of like Teen Wolf, but I won’t be doing a word for word of their story. I would like to start from their freshmen year and have the series end as the pack graduates and such.
> 
> I've had this one my computer for a while, and it was a cool read and I want to get your opinions on it.
> 
> I will do a lot of time skips.

 

**Pack Mentality**

**_Freshmen Year_ **

“You should have just finished your summer project during the _summer_ ,” A curly haired fourteen-year-old huffed, arms crossed as she watched her friend hurry to write on the bumpy bus ride. “…like you’re supposed to, Amethyst,”

Said friend, who sat beside the brown eyed girl, smirked. “Ruby relax, it’s finished anyway, and it’s perfect!” Amethyst brushed her long locks of dark brown hair out of her face; it was as wild as usual. “Want to read it for me?” She asked, looking towards her friend, brown almost black eyes observed the curly haired girl.

Ruby was a short, thin, freshmen with overly frizzed curls that followed their own laws. A thin black band barely kept her untamed thick hair out of her light hazel eyes residing underneath dark brown brows. The freshmen had blue braces peeking out of soft lips, an amused grin forming as she glanced at her old middle school friend.

“I think I’d lose braincells reading that garbage,” Ruby teased, grin brightening as Amethyst shoved her playfully.

“Shut up, I was busy playing video games with you all summer so it’s not my fault,” Amethyst said as she jammed her half-assed essay into her black bag; Ruby flinched at the wrinkles she created. “And hanging out at the beach with you and Jasper,”

Ruby sighed, leaning against the warm window to her right. “I hate how Jasper isn’t going to our school, why does her parents want her at the school all the way across town?”

“No idea,” Amethyst frowned. “She was acting really strange the last week of summer. I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with us, remember when we saw _Get Out_?” She asked, losing her train of thought. “How crazy was that movie—“

Ruby waved her hand, as if to tell her friend to get on with it. “Amazing, now what about Jasper?”

“Oh yeah. I asked her but she said she couldn’t and that she’d probably be busy the rest of the summer,” Amethyst began. “Then we don’t hear from her all week, and I call her today asking if she wanted to get some food with us after school but she totally brushed me off. She’s different,”

Ruby scratched the back of her neck, shucking her red book bag over her slim shoulder. “How about we take the bus over her side of town and try speaking to her? She’s probably just upset about switching schools,” She shrugged, following behind her friend as they stepped out of the now parked bus.

Amethyst groaned, literally dragging her bag on the concrete as they approached the school. “I hate going to her place, she lives in the freaking woods! How creepy is that?”

Ruby shrugged, grabbing a slip of paper with her locker number and combination from her sweatpants pocket. “…I like it. What class do you have first period? I have algebra I,”

“I have environmental science,” Amethyst huffed, before a face splitting smile broke out on her face. “But we have the same lunch period, we can meet up then,” Before Ruby could reply, Amethyst wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her in close. “Look at it, we’re finally in high school. These four years are going to be amazing,”

Ruby shook her head. “It’s going to be boring,”

“No way, something cool is going to happen, I can fell it.” Amethyst all but shoved her friend forward, snickering as the clumsy teen tripped on her own two feet. “I’ll see you at lunch!”

Ruby, face flushed, brushed off her black tee-shirt before tossing her bag back over her shoulder. With an annoyed huff, she proceeded to classroom 101 before the bell could ring. It didn’t take long and she only had to avoid a few large teenagers in the cramped narrow hall as she finally found it tucked away in the mathematics wing.

She entered the average classroom, only five people were sitting in their seats talking amongst themselves. Ruby made a beeline to the seat near the window, not towards the back or front of the class. Placing her bag on the ground as she plopped down with a sigh.

“Ruby, right?” An overly cheery voice caused her to look up, finding big curls.

Ruby couldn’t stop the grin from rising. “Yeah, you’re Rose Quartz, you and your friend worked at the beach this summer.” She recalled the overly large teen helping them set up the volleyball net and stopping Amethyst from drowning. “Thanks for saving my idiot friends life,” She chuckled.

Rose waved it off, taking the chance to sit in the empty seat in front of Ruby. “It’s my job so don’t worry about it,”

Ruby scratched the back of her neck. “And sorry about Amethyst throwing that ball in what’s her names face,”

“Pearl,” Rose laughed, it sounded soft and angelic. “It’s fine, she can get a little upset sometimes and overact.” She paused for a moment, Ruby watched in interest as Rose turned towards the door just as _she_ walked in.

Sapphire Fields.

Ruby had the biggest crush on the long brown-haired beauty ever since she moved to Beach City from Keystone when they were in sixth grade. She was always wearing some sort of summer dress with cute matching flats. Ruby dreamed of brushing those long bangs aside, desperate to see what those eyes looked like. She wished she could build up the courage to speak to her, but things just seemed to get in the way.

Aside from the sudden skip in her heartbeat due to her crushes arrival, Ruby couldn’t help but find it strange how Rose turned to the door just before the girl walked in.

Like she could sense her approaching.

“Do you know her?” Rose asked, suddenly she was back to facing Ruby as Sapphire took a seat closest to the front; she pulled out a pen and notebook.

Ruby looked away with a slight blush rising to her cheeks. “U-um, no, I mean yes. I know of her?” Ruby cleared her throat, the room was getting hotter. “Her name is Sapphire, she went to school with me but I’ve never really spoke with her. She kind of keeps to herself,” She ended awkwardly, trying not to give Rose a whole report about Sapphire.

“Hmm, maybe we can try talking to her,” Rose said, ignoring, or not noticing Ruby’s discomfort. “When do you have lunch? Pearl and I have it fourth period,”

Ruby hummed. “So, do Amethyst and I,” How convenient.

“Great, we can all sit together,” Rose perked up with a shy smile. “Sorry if I’m coming off as clingy but I didn’t go to middle school with any of you so I don’t know anyone here. I remembered you from the beach and was thrilled to see a familiar face,”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, Amethyst and Jasper were the only ones I really talked to. But she’s going to a different school so it’s just us two,” Too busy looking at the back of Sapphire’s head, Ruby didn’t notice Rose freeze.

“Jasper…I’ve heard of her, she lives near those wood’s, right?” Rose asked slowly.

That got her attention, hazel eyes locked with dark brown. “Yeah, she’s my best friend, we didn’t get to hang out much during the summer so Amethyst and I are going to stop by to see her.”

“…are you sure that’s a good idea?” Rose’s monotone voice caused chills to run down her spine. “I mean, those woods are no joke. It can get pretty dangerous,”

Ruby frowned. “It’ll be fine, I won’t be alone.”

“Okay, welcome to Algebra I,” A tall woman with short blonde hair announced before Rose could respond. “My name is Miss Halo, and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Please take out a blank piece of paper while I write up some practice problems to jog your memories,”

Rose gave one more once over to the girl behind her before facing forward with a heavy sigh. Ruby raised an eyebrow, _what was her problem?_

She didn’t have much time to ponder as Miss Halo began write out some quadratics for them to solve.

* * *

 

Ruby shook her head, placing her tray on the round grey table in the lunch room. “I don’t know why you’re surprised, you wrote it on the ride to school Amethyst,” She said, sitting down while dropping her bag to the floor.

“She could have at least given me a C, tops,” Amethyst huffed, sitting across from her friend at the oval table. “Oh well, at least it’s pizza day,” She all but shoved her pepperoni slice into her mouth.

Someone made a disgusted noise, Ruby turned to her right to see Rose approaching with her friend Pearl beside her. Pearl had short blonde hair, her thin locks were brushed behind her ears. She had avoided getting pizza like the other three and settled for a salad and turkey sandwich.

Ruby smiled politely, sliding over as Rose positioned herself in the seat beside her. “Hey Rose,”

“Who’s tish?” Amethyst slurred with a mouthful.

Pearl sat on Rose’s other side, as physically far away from Amethyst as possible. “…I’m Pearl, this is Rose, we’ve met before during the summer,” She all but growled out.

Amethyst nodded eagerly. “Oh yeah, I hit you in the head with a volleyball,” She chuckled.

“Summer, right?” Rose said overly happy, trying to defuse the tension at the table. “Oh, Sapphire, over here!” She raised her voice, waving to get the girls attention.

Ruby almost chocked on her pizza, earning a knowing smirk from Amethyst. There wasn’t anything she didn’t tell her. They were two sides of the same coin.

Sapphire slowly approached the table, choosing to take the seat on Ruby’s left. “…hello,” Ruby shifted in her seat, a voice like velvet filling her ears.

“Everyone this is Sapphire,” Rose announced with a smile. “Sapphire; this is Pearl, Amethyst and Ruby,” She said, gesturing to the appropriate people.

Sapphire waved politely. “Nice to meet everyone,”

“You went to middle school with us,” Amethyst said, looking at the girl to her right. “…you were always so quiet and sat by yourself, what’s up with that?”

Ruby scowled at her friend. “Amethyst, seriously? Leave her alone, some people just like being alone,”

“If I were her I would stay away from you too,” Pearl mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Amethyst glared at her from across the table, ignoring how Ruby didn’t even try holding back a snicker. “I wish I had another volleyball to throw in your face,” She leaned forward, glaring. “Maybe that would help shrink your nose down a little, berry.”

Pearl all but growled. “My nose is perfect the way it is you jerk. And what the hell is a berry?”

“Rachel Berry,” Ruby found her voice, innocent as she explained the TV reference. “From glee? She had a huge one,” She coughed awkwardly as Pearl gave her a blank look. “…she was also annoying and loud,”

Amethyst snickered as Ruby unintentionally assisted in the teasing. “I didn’t even match that one, but yes! Yes!” She held her hand out for a high five from her friend.

Ruby flushed as Pearl sent a glare her way, not slapping the hand presented to her. “O-oh, sorry, I didn’t—Rachel was talented and—“

“Squawking!” Amethyst said loudly, remembering. “You both have that in common,” She grinned, raising an eyebrow in a challenging way.

Ruby flinched at the sudden sound of the plastic tray banging on the table as Pearl stood abruptly. “You’re an ass, I’m leaving,” She snatched her tray, salad remnants falling all over the place. “Let’s go eat outside Rose,” Pearl said without looking back, mindset on the exit a few meters away.

“You need to apologize,” Ruby said to her friend before sending Rose a regretful look. “Sorry about that,”

Rose smiled weakly. “I’ll go speak with her, but I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” She paused, a final warning. “…and be careful tonight,”

Ruby swallowed, the warning seeping through. “O-okay,” When the larger girl was out of ear shot, she glared at her best friend. “Can’t you behave? You should apologize to her,”

“Yeah, that won’t happen,” Amethyst left her tray on the table as she stood, snatching her bag. “I’m off to my favorite subject; cooking! But I’ll meet you at the bus stop so we can hit up Jasper,” She playfully slapped her friend on the back before leaving.

Ruby straightened up, offering an awkward smiled to the girl beside her. “…so, I guess it’s just you and—“

“I have to go to the library before class,” Sapphire said empathetically, gracefully rising from the table with her half-eaten lunch; bag strapped over a shoulder.

Ruby nodded. “O-oh, I guess I’ll see you—“ She turned around to see Sapphire halfway out of the lunch room, leaving her alone at the table. “…later.” Ruby sighed, leaning her head into her right hand. “Great first day,”

She chewed lazily on the crust from her pizza. In the mist of her eye wandering, she contacted bright green orbs across the lunch room. Ruby almost chocked on her bread when they looked up and glared.

Peridot.

The short brown-haired girl had been in her gym classes all throughout middle school. She mostly sat at the side reading during the whole period and didn’t speak to anyone beside the teacher. The furious look on her face was probably because she recognized her from the day Amethyst and Jasper teased her in front of everyone. Being best friends with those two always gave her a bad rep, but they were nice; to her at least.

They were like family, so like any family; she tolerated them.

After a few more seconds of staring each other down Ruby swallowed; averting the heavy gaze as she clumsily got up and proceeded to get out of the stuffy room.

It would be a long day.

* * *

 

At the end of the school day Ruby met up with Amethyst at the bus station. It took a few minutes before the white bus picked them up, then they were on their way. Ruby tuned her friend out the entire ride as Amethyst went off about Pearl being in her cooking class; something about losing her apatite.

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to listen (although she didn’t) but she couldn’t stop thinking about what Rose had told her. Warning her about how dangerous it was on this side of town. Maybe they should go back.

“Come on, this is our stop,” Amethyst said, already walking down the aisle to the exit.

Ruby sighed, following her friend off the bus. “…it’s dark already, maybe we should turn back and head home. We didn’t even call Jasper, we can’t just show up,”

“It’s fine, she’ll be super excited,” Amethyst grinned, jogging towards the dirt road leading up to a house on a hill. “Come on!”

Ruby couldn’t do anything but run along with her up the dirt road. She tugged her light jacket on closer as they continued.

“…I feel like I’m being watched,” Ruby said softly, for some reason she felt like she had to whisper. “This place is creepy,” She mumbled, eyeing the sudden fog filtering near their muddy feet.

Amethyst bumped shoulders with her accidentally. “Relax, we’re almost there, look,” She grinned, her teeth showing in the dark. “The lights are on, come on.”

When they made it to the house Ruby stood at the bottom of the stairs while Amethyst went up, two at a time; the old wood creaking with every step. Amethyst knocked heavily on the front door while Ruby glanced at the empty driveway.

“I don’t think they’re here right now,” Ruby began, looking up to see Amethyst grab the knob.

Her friend grinned. “It’s open,”

“No, no way,” Ruby tried, groaning as her friend ignored her and ran inside. “…I am not breaking in, no way,” She huffed, glaring at the open door. “I’m not going to let her drag me into her crime…shit,” Ruby huffed when she heard a small thump from inside the house.

Ruby ran inside, assuming her friend had entered the kitchen for food. She wouldn’t mind coming here if they had been here before, but they hadn’t. Thinking it over, Jasper usually kept them away from her house at all costs.

She couldn’t see why, her family seemed nice and from the light of the full moon radiating the room; she could tell the house was nice. So why hide?

_Clang._

Ruby turned, there was the sound again. She walked further into the empty living room, heading towards a wooden door that was centered right under the stairs. It felt like something was calling to her as she grabbed the knob.

She jumped out of her skin when it was pushed open by an invisible force. Or maybe Amethyst was just messing with her.

“…” For some reason, she felt she should remain quiet as she walked through the door.

Ruby didn’t realize it was a basement until the concave stairs grew steeper and the air thinner. Her heart was beating faster with every step, nearing the dim lit cellar. Her sneakers hit the grey pavement with _clump._

She took in the chipped walls in the small room and the open windows, filtering a light breeze. The moons light illuminating the dark room, giving it a blue hue.

_Grr._

Ruby froze, hazel eyes widening at the scene before her.

“Ruby!” She could faintly hear Amethyst calling in the back of her clouded mind, maybe from the second floor or the stairs.

There, in the corner of the four-walled room, was Jasper, or what appeared to be her, tied to the floor with metal chains. Her friend was heaving heavily, her panting filling up the murderous silence. Ruby’s mouth was dry as she locked eyes with devious yellow orbs, taking her in.

Jasper’s hair was wilder than ever before, covering her almost animalistic looking face. Her clothes were ripping, they appeared too small for her body, or maybe Jasper was getting bigger, she couldn’t tell.

“Ruby…” The husky, thick, voice was like poison. “…get…out…” Jasper warned, letting out another painful howl as her body shifted once more.

But she couldn’t move. And she hated herself for it, for forcing herself to see this. To watch Jaspers body, configure into a beastly form; long rough ginger hair surrounding the wolf like creature, long piercing black claws emerging from once smooth skin, and fangs erupting from her drool covered mouth.

Ruby didn’t think she would ever forget the sound of Jasper’s bones rearranging. The harsh whimper she let out and the claw indents in the floor told her how uncomfortable it must be.

Jasper looked up, her last ounce of humanity seeping through. “Go!” She roared, yellow orbs doing nothing to mobilize her shaking legs.

The warning must have amplified throughout the house because she could hear shuffling upstairs, Amethyst yelled. “Ruby, where are you!”

She wanted to yell back, wanted to move, run away but she was frozen. Maybe from shock, maybe fear. Ruby found sympathy for the woman in the _Thriller_ video who just screamed throughout her boyfriend’s transformation. Watching it with Amethyst, they berated the stupid woman for not getting out while she could. But now Ruby understood, being in such a compromising situation.

She couldn’t move, even if she wanted to. Her feet were magically glued to the ground, some force beyond her control was keeping her grounded.

Ruby could only snap her eyes down at the sound of shackles breaking. Her blood ran cold as Jasper looked up, completely gone. She was left with a large feral beast walking towards her. Her long nails scrapping the floor with a _click_ with every step.

It all happened so fast, with a chopping jump to the right, Jasper was knocking her to the floor with the power of a bulldozer. Ruby felt like the brick wall, a sharp pain hit her stomach as the beast pounced. The sharp claws didn’t even resist breaking her weak skin.

Ruby suddenly found her voice, only to let out a spine-tingling wail. “Ahh!”

She half expected Jasper to bite her, but she only growled low in her throat before jumping off. The force of that caused another gasp and screech. Something wet was pooling around her, she was too intoxicated with pain to notice the blood leaking from her stomach.

Ruby felt her eyes shut as thumps and clashes sounded within the house.

The next time she opened her eyes it was because of a warm feeling filtering her body. It felt good but the pain seemed to out-weigh it. She could hear voices.

“What are you doing?” _Amethyst?_ “We should be taking her to the hospital, she’s lost a lot of blood, Rose!”

She could see a blurry Rose kneeling beside her, clutching her limp arm. “I’m taking her pain,” Rose spoke, Ruby closed her eyes again when the pain came back harder than before.

Faint voices filling her ears, arguing.

“She was attacked by that wolf!” Amethyst’s voice reached her ears. “It doesn’t look like she was bitten, just clawed at like a scratching post! I think it hit some organs, those claws looked sharp, we need to call someone!” A pause, pressure on her heaving chest, followed by a startled gasp. “Her heart beat is fading, Rose! Stop touching her stupid arm and help me get her to the hospital!”

Rose ignored her. “Ruby, open your eyes, it’s important.”

Sweat dripping off her brow, Ruby complied. “…” Dilated eyes trying to focus.

“Don’t speak, just listen,” Rose swallowed. “I can save you, but it’s going to come with a risk. A risk I will be able to guide you through,”

Amethyst growled. “Just do it!”

Rose ignored her once more, focused on Ruby. “You saw what happened to Jasper, something similar will happen to you if I do this. But I can teach you how to control it, now.” She paused. “Nod once if you’re okay with it.”

Ruby felt herself fading from the world; she didn’t want to feel like this. “…” She gave a solid nod.

“Okay,” Rose’s eyes changed from dark brown to tantalizing red; Ruby swallowed. “…okay,” She reached out and grabbed Ruby’s limp right hand and pulled it up to her mouth.

Amethyst gaped, shrinking back as sharp teeth appeared in Rose’s mouth. “…what the—“

Ruby closed her eyes, she trusted Rose. She should have listened to her warning earlier and stayed away from this place; now, her life would change unexpectedly. For better or worse, it would be up to her to make the choice.

So, she trusted Rose even as the most painful feeling of her sharp teeth crunched into her wrist. She trusted as her body began shaking violently, her heart stopping. She trusted as she blacked out from the world, hearing Amethyst’s outraged shouts.

And she trusted as new life breathed into her.

Ruby felt her eyes snap open, she could see Amethyst shudder at the yellow pigment of her orbs. Could hear her friends’ heartbeat spike as she sat up abruptly to let out a powerful roar.

So, apparently, werewolves existed in Beach City. And she was living proof of that.

Maybe Amethyst was right about this being an exciting four years.

* * *

 

“It’s just not fair!” Amethyst complained as she trailed after Ruby.

The older of the two rolled their eyes. “Trust me, it’s not as fun as it seems. And stop bringing it up, Rose would kill us if she knew we were talking about this in school,” Ruby berated, holding the basketball under her arm.

They had just finished basketball tryouts and were sitting on the bleachers while they waited for the crowd to clear before looking at the list. Everyone was gone, but Amethyst wouldn’t stop talking about the other night.

“It is totally cool!” Amethyst argued. “You’re a freaking werewolf now, dude!” She whisper-shouted. “You are stronger than you used to be, and you aren’t super scrawny; you actually have muscles! And your confidence has sky rocketed.”

She couldn’t lie and say she didn’t feel amazing. Rose had given her the wolf talk about using her abilities for good and about full moons, controlling her powers. After cleaning up the mess in Jasper’s basement Rose gave them a ride back. Amethyst stayed at Ruby’s place, she was shaken about all that happened.

Plus, she wanted to talk about how awesome it was.

Amethyst nearly had a heart attack when she woke up the next morning to see how much Ruby had changed. Her former skinny form had grown slightly buffer, muscles strained under her tight-fitting shirt and frizzy hair turning to rich controlled curls.

Ruby nearly chocked on her braces; they were constricting under the pressure of her new straight teeth.

“And you’re not as clumsy,” Amethyst pointed out as they neared the list tapped to the board. “…I’m just glad Rose trusts me to keep this secret,”

Ruby smiled, leaning on the wall. “I told her I trust you, so she’s fine with it. It’s not like she can wipe your memory though,” She said offhandedly.

Amethyst hummed in thought. “…it’s just crazy. If werewolves exist, then what else can you know?” She shook her head. “I mean our best friend was one…you never know what people are capable of.”

“Jasper couldn’t control herself, it’s not her fault,” Ruby declared. “…you made the team, small forward,” She grinned.

Amethyst smirked. “And you’re shooting guard. Pretty soon you’ll be captain.”

“Whatever,” Ruby shrugged her off. “Come on, Rose wants us to meet her at her place. Says she has a proposition for us,”

“Let’s go,” Amethyst sighed.

* * *

 

Ruby blinked, looking the skinny girl up and down. “You’re a shifter?”

“Why so surprised?” Pearl snapped, glaring at the wolf sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

Ruby held her hands up, giving a charming smile in return. “…just follow up questions. What can you turn into? Just wolves or does it vary?” She asked, leaning back into her chair.

“…wolves and birds so far,” Pearl said softly, letting her guard down under soft hazel eyes. “I’m still learning how to copy other forms.”

Amethyst groaned from her right. “Even _she’s_ a supernatural? This is so unfair!”

Pearl didn’t feel immature as she stuck her tongue out at Amethyst’s expense. So worth it.

“Why are we here?” Ruby got to the point, turning to Rose who sat beside the shifter.

Rose smiled. “As you know, so far we are the only people in school with supernatural ability; that we know of.” Pearl pointedly starred at Amethyst, the only non-magical being in the room. “I’ve taught you all about werewolves and certain roles they can take on. Ruby your eyes glow yellow when you use your ability because you’re a beta,”

“An innocent wolf, the way you continue to act will determine your ranking. Now, my eyes are red,” Rose smiled. “I’m an alpha. You can become an alpha in two ways; kill another alpha or earn it. I’ve earned it,” Ruby relaxed. “I need a pack. A pack to help me stop bad things from destroying our town,”

Amethyst leaned in. “Things like what?”

“Beach City isn’t as peaceful as it seems, crazy things happen. Vampire attacks have occurred, other wolves who aren’t as good as us,” Rose explained. “They don’t attack people like us, they go after our defenseless classmates. They can’t protect themselves, so we have to,”

Amethyst grinned. “…so, you want us to join your pack to fight crime day and night? Awesome! I’m in,”

Ruby frowned. “I don’t know,”

“Come on,” Her friend groaned. “If I had your wolf powers I would be all over this, and plus you’d be helping people,”

Pearl placed a comforting hand on Rose’s arm. “…you already know I’m in,”

“And me,” Amethyst added. “I may be just a human but maybe I can help out,” She shrugged.

“I’m sure you will,” Rose smiled, looking over to Ruby. “…you don’t have to.”

Ruby crossed her arms. “You saved my life, so I feel I can at least help where I’m needed. Plus, you can help me learn to control my ability.”

Rose brightened up. “Great, it’s settled then. If we see or hear anything strange we can reach out to each other, and we can all practice together after school,”

Back then it all seemed so easy. Just create a pack and help protect Beach City.

It was easier said than done.

* * *

 

Ruby learned about Sapphire’s true nature during her first attempt at protecting the city. They got a tip about sirens out by the beach, they were luring people in with their songs before killing them. Rose and Pearl went to check it out (they were the most experienced) while Ruby and Amethyst stayed at school and looked out for the students.

She was in first period when the power went off at the school. Their teacher left the room to meet with others in the hallway while the students remained locked inside. Ruby wasn’t sure how they ended up sitting next to each other on the floor (the teachers ruled someone had shut the power off and was probably still inside) hiding from the window.

Ruby hadn’t spoken to Sapphire since three days ago when she left her alone at the lunch table.

“S-sorry,” Wolf filled with newborn confidence or not, brushing her shoulder with Sapphire caused her heart to flutter and a blush to rise. “I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

Sapphire inhaled sharply beside her. “…we need to leave.” She whispered in a daze.

“Sorry?” Ruby thought she heard wrong. “Why do we—“

_Blood._

Ruby inhaled deeper as the copper smell reached her nose. “…is something out there?” She was asking herself but Sapphire answered, for some reason she wouldn’t stop touching her shoulder.

Not that she minded.

“The siren.”

Ruby frowned, looking at her crush. “How’d you know?”

“I saw,” Sapphire said, abruptly shoving Ruby to stand with her. “You need to do something about her before she can hurt anyone else,” She whispered, moving them closer to the door as their class cowered.

Ruby shook her head. “M-me, what can I do? And how do you even know about this stuff?”

Sapphire sighed, she was silent for a moment as she considered her options. “…I sort of have these, visions.”

“…for real? Like, you see things that happen in the future?” Ruby snapped her fingers. “Like a—seer!”

Sapphire never thought there was a name for it. “Yes. But I can also see people’s future by touching them, so when you brushed my shoulder I saw what Rose did for you. What you all promised.”

“To protect Beach City,” Ruby sighed. “But Rose and Pearl are at the beach looking for the sirens, how can we help them here?”

“We aren’t the only ones who are hiding our true abilities.” Sapphire said softly. “You never know…and Rose won’t be here until it’s too late. I saw three possibilities for the future,” She frowned.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Is that strange for you?”

Sapphire nodded hesitantly. “Usually I only have one definite possibility but when I’m around you…” Her face flushed, and Ruby couldn’t help but burn it into her memory. “…you present me with a different outlook and then, the possibilities are endless. That’s why I left so suddenly at lunch, sitting beside you was just so overwhelming.”

“Even before your transformation,” Sapphire cut herself off, she was probably freaking Ruby out.

Ruby offered a soft smile. “I’m honored to have such an impact on your life. What does your vision saw about me going out there?” She asked, face emotionless and blush fading away.

“Oh.” Sapphire hummed. “I won’t run down them all, because each one can lead to your victory.”

Ruby smiled then. “All right then, I’ll see you at lunch,” She turned to head out the door.

Sapphire grabbed her arm before she could leave, ignoring the warmth in her stomach at feeling the muscle hidden beneath the hoodie. “W-wait,” Stutter, she never did such a thing. “Why are you so willing to do this, just because I said so?”

Ruby’s response was as carefree as the goofy grin on her face. “I trust you Sapph,”

She despised the nickname that people threw at her since middle school. But somehow, hearing Ruby say it made her feel giddy. But she shouldn’t, she barely knew this girl aside from lunch and brief glances in school.

_I trust you._

Sapphire realized her vision could be the reason Ruby lives or dies. So, assuming Ruby understands that, in theory—

Ruby trusted Sapphire with her _life._

* * *

 

“Great job Ruby,” Rose squealed, she couldn’t contain her joy. “You took on that siren all by yourself, saving the school and—“

“Sapphire helped,” Ruby cut her off, looking up from where nurses were tending to those hurt in the cross fire. “She…gave me the courage to fight. I would still be sitting dormant if it wasn’t for her,” She grinned.

Sapphire couldn’t help but return it. “Seer,” Was all she said.

Amethyst perked up. “You can see the future?”

“Possibilities for such, yes.”

Rose nodded. “When I saw you, I knew something was special about you but I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

“Was there anything at the beach?” Ruby asked.

Pearl shook her head. “No, it was a good thing you stayed. The siren tricked us and went for the students instead.” She smiled softly. “Really though, great job you two.”

Ruby shrugged. “Everyone is safe, it’s all that matters,” She stretched her back out with a sigh. “I just can’t wait to get some sleep.”

“We have practice today,” Amethyst said with a laugh.

Ruby groaned. “…why, why did I let you talk me into trying out?”

Amethyst wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You love me! Come on, coach will kill us if we’re late.” She pushed her friend towards the gym.

“O-oh, I’ll see you guys later!” Ruby called over her shoulder before they were gone.

Rose turned to Sapphire, smiling. “Hey, we’re all meeting tomorrow night to talk about some things. You should join us; Ruby and Amethyst will be there.”

“Sure.” Sapphire nodded.

She had her at Ruby.

* * *

 

The first time it happened was at a party. Rose had sent them all in, telling them to act normal as they searched for the changeling. Rose had her suspicions about Onion, Sour-Creams little brother, for some time now. She believed he was showing strange behavior, and sent the team to check it out.

When SC invited them all to a party while his parents were out, leaving his little brother to play in his room alone, they jumped at the chance.

“What’s a changeling anyway?” Amethyst asked right before they approached the lively house; this was their first high school party, and it seemed like the whole school had showed up.

Pearl groaned as she explained. “They are these creatures that take children at a young age, and use a substitute in their place.”

Amethyst chocked on her spit. “So, they could have a fake baby and not even know it? How messed up is that?” She asked, looking over at Ruby in distraught. “How do we know if it’s a fake baby?”

“They recognize other supernatural beings, so when our eyes meet his, we’ll know,” Rose turned to face them as they reached the front door, grinning. “So, act normal, try not to draw attention to yourself, and if you get the chance to sneak into his room take it. Keep a look out for Onion, and take someone with you for backup.”

Amethyst turned to her best-friend, groaning low in her throat as the curly haired teen stood closer to Sapphire. “…guess I’m stuck with you, then.” She mumbled. “Great,”

“I can go with you, Rose,” Pearl tried to explain.

“I can protect myself, but you may need to protect Amethyst,” Rose looked at them one more time. “Aside from looking for Onion, just have fun. It’s our first high school party!”

With that, they all stumbled into the house. Ruby kept close with Sapphire as the seer led them through the crowd of classmates she saw every day. People were holding red cups with a fruity smelling liquid, Ruby assumed it was SC’s wine he stole from his mother’s cabinet.

“Here,” Sapphire placed a cup in front of her face, the hazel eyed girl scrunched her nose. “I know werewolves don’t get drunk, but, we have to blend in.”

Ruby shrugged, taking the cup, and giving a swing. “…dry,” She mumbled, looking around at the dancing teens who were already drunk after experiencing their first taste of alcohol. “H-hey, do you…want to dance?” She stuttered, glancing over at her crush.

Sapphire was wearing another summer dress despite the changing weather. The dress was light blue, her flats matching of course, and she wore a nice jean jacket over her shoulders. Her long brown hair was curled at the tips, her bangs covering a large portion of her face.

“I think Amethyst and Pearl have it covered,” She said amused, Ruby followed her gaze to where the duo made a scene for all to see. “Now’s our chance,” Sapphire grabbed her hand.

Sapphire Fields was holding her hand.

She must be drunk.

“O-okay,” Ruby slurred as she was dragged to the stairs, she looked at the dance floor once more where Amethyst was doing the worm and Pearl was trying to escape. “…what are we doing up here?” She whispered, following the seer as she headed to a door at the end of the hall.

Sapphire reached for the knob. “I think this is Onion’s room,”

“Let me go first,” Ruby quickly stood protectively in front of the girl, and opened the door first; walking inside the dark room slowly. “…” She used her enhanced sight to look around the child’s room while Sapphire closed the door softly. “He’s not here,” Ruby mumbled, flicking the lights on.

Sapphire hummed. “What kind of five-year-old isn’t in bed by twelve?”

“The music is pretty loud,” Ruby joked, looking around the toy filled room for any clues.

Sapphire shrugged, looking at the unmade bed filled with candy wrappers. “When I was a kid, if I ate this much sugar, I was knocked out for hours,”

Ruby was about to agree before familiar footsteps began approaching their door. “Someone’s coming,” She whispered, looking at her red cup, and their location. “They’re going to question why we’re sneaking around in a child’s room when we could be downstairs! We’re done for—”

“Ruby,” Sapphire’s voice was deaf on her ears, she barely registered the hand on her shoulder.

The werewolf kept ranting. “We’re going to look like creeps! We can’t hide in the closet, what if they find us? We’ll be branded as—mmf!”

It took a few seconds for her to process what had just happened. But there was no mistaking the soft caress she felt over her own supple lips, or the soft sigh escaping Sapphire’s nose. As if she were being weighed down with the need to do this.

In all honesty, Ruby had never thought about kissing the other girl. She had a crush on her for years, but she didn’t fantasies about things like this. Her thoughts were innocent compared to this rush she got from being connected to her in such a way. Just about what her eyes looked like, or ways to make her laugh, innocent thoughts like that.

This, may change her thoughts.

“Hey what are—oh, my bad,” Sour Creams voice barely reached her ears. “I would love to leave you guys here, but this room is off limits for my little bro. Awe, you spilled the wine on the carpet!”

Sapphire pulled away first, licking her lips, before dropping her hand from Ruby’s shoulder. “Sorry, we’ll fix it later,”

“Don’t worry about it…” Sour Cream’s rant was muffled by her beating heart.

Sapphire kissed her, she was her first kiss, and vice versa.

Ruby bit her lower lip, she felt tipsy, the room was swaying. She almost lost it when she tasted Sapphire’s strawberry lip gloss on her tongue.

She didn’t know how, but someway they made it outside to meet the others. They were already waiting for them by the mailbox, arms crossed as the duo approached them.

Sapphire spoke first, Ruby was still in a daze. “He wasn’t in his room,”

“He wasn’t a changeling either,” Amethyst quipped, looking up at the dark sky.

That snapped her out of it. “What?” Ruby frowned.

“Turns out he’s just a weird kid,” Amethyst shrugged, Rose and Pearl were nodding with her. “Man, I can’t believe we came here for this. Such a waste of time,” Amethyst groaned as they began walking back home, following the street lights.

Sapphire shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that,” She glanced over at Ruby, _was she blushing,_ before looking at the others. “You and Amethyst looked great on the dance floor,”

“I wasn’t even dancing! I just got lost in the crowd,” Pearl groaned.

Amethyst laughed. “The dancing was great, the highlight of the night even!”

Ruby wouldn’t say _that_ was the highlight of the night.

* * *

 

When Ruby saved her for the first time, Sapphire was too shocked to thank her or move. It was during the last week of school when a surprise fairy attack hit the school. They were once again, appearing like regular students but, they were kidnapping people they grew close with before eating them for a ritual.

Ruby hadn’t really had time to talk to Sapphire about their kiss because of finals, and supernatural creatures attacking every day, and basketball was its own challenge. But they did speak, even if it was a little awkward. It wasn’t like they were avoiding each other.

They weren’t!

Just because they turn the other way if they see each other in the hall, move over a few inches when they sit together or—okay, point made.

Maybe they were keeping their distance because their friendship was confusing now. If they were still on decent terms, Ruby would have found it weird how Sapphire was nowhere to be found during a meeting they had under the bleachers during gym about the fairies.

But there was a lot going on, the lights had shut off, and the teachers were trying to keep them locked in the gym. Ruby, and Amethyst managed to get out with a lame bathroom excuse, and the teacher let them out.

Once they were released, Ruby began sniffing around for fairies. Rose, and Pearl would protect their classmates if necessary in the gym.

“Do you hear that?” Ruby mumbled, walking towards the boy’s bathroom, not thinking twice before barging in.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, following. “I’m not the one with supernatural abilities, so no, I don’t hear that.”

“Sapphire!” Ruby exhaled, running over to where her friend was stuck to the wall by green slime. “Hold on, I’ll get you out of here,” She whispered, using her claws to tear off the strong encumber. “Amethyst you get the other two down,”

Amethyst made a face. “I’m not touching that gunk!”

“Just do it before the fairy comes back!” Ruby shouted over her shoulder, halfway finished with getting her friend out.

Amethyst groaned before going to release Peridot, and Jenny. “Stupid fairies…”

Ruby carried Sapphire to the ground safely, pushing away the slime from her face. Her long brown hair stuck to her face, eyes cracking open, as the air finally reached her lungs.

“R-ruby—” She began, taking heavy intakes of air.

The werewolf shushed her. “Don’t speak, save your energy,” Ruby looked over her shoulder as she sensed the fairy returning, Kevin.

She always knew something was wrong with the senior.

“You watch Sapphire,” Was all Ruby said before her eyes turned amber, teeth showing, as she released a mighty growl.

Amethyst nodded, kneeling before her friend as Ruby slammed the fairy into the wall. “I’ve never seen her so angry,” She smiled down at Sapphire. “…you’ll be fine, we’ve got your back,”

For the first time in years, Sapphire believed it.

Her friends had her.

They’d keep her safe.

* * *

 

Amethyst sighed. “I can’t believe freshmen year is over,”

“Yeah,” Ruby laughed softly. “It was pretty wild. Sirens, changelings and fairies attacking the school kind of helped things fly by…what are you doing for the summer?” She changed the subject as they walked towards the school buses.

“About that,” Amethyst turned to face her. “I think you and I should try talking to Jasper. Maybe we can have her join our pack,”

Ruby sighed. “…we can try. But we need to ask Rose first, it could be dangerous.”

“I know, but the bigger the help the easier we deal with the next thing trying to kill us.” Amethyst stated.

“Yeah,” Ruby trailed off, heart fluttering at the girl approaching them. “Sapphire…hey,”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Excuse me while I barf,” She chuckled as Ruby pushed her without using her full strength. “I’ll wait for you on the bus. Have a nice summer Sapphire,” She said before walking away to leave the two alone.

“Anything wrong?” Ruby asked.

Sapphire shook her head. “No, just wanted to see you before you go. I might not see you for a few months and all,”

“We can hang out,” Ruby reassured her. “I won’t be busy.”

“Okay, sounds good. And Rose might need us, so we’ll see each other then, too,” Sapphire nodded. “…well I should get going, my bus is about to leave.”

Ruby smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you around?” She asked, fully intent on walking away.

“…” Sapphire managed to place a lingering kiss on Ruby’s cheek, close to brushing her mouth. “That’s for saving me from that fairy.” She stepped back, giggling at the look of awe on her friends’ face. “Have a great summer, Ruby,”

The werewolf barely managed a nod, face tingling where the supple lips grazed her skin. Twice. Sapphire had kissed her two times. Ruby made it her summer goal.

Find out how to make it happen again.


End file.
